


Blue

by lasciviouscraft



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blurb, Fingers in Mouth, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Manhandling, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Smut, Softcore Porn, billy doesn’t cum, cause he is a gentleman, fish hooking?, fuckin in the moonlight, i got inspired by... how pretty steve is, so argue with ya mother, sorta - Freeform, steve is pretty, stylized lowercase, this is soft, whys that not a tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:14:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27079414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasciviouscraft/pseuds/lasciviouscraft
Summary: steve is pretty.billy can’t take it.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Comments: 10
Kudos: 103





	Blue

**Author's Note:**

> i couldnt get the idea of them having sex with a light breeze comin in thru the window and the moon shining down on them, out of my head. this is my first time writing anything! please be nice to me! comments would make my heart SOAR

steve is pretty.

billy can’t take it.

steve is so pretty when he’s bouncing on billy’s cock, creamy skin and freckled shoulders on full display by the open window letting in the moonshine. it’s dark but it’s heavy and billy’s big hands are gripping the tops of his thighs, holding his breath for when steve lowers himself with a hard thud.

his pretty, plump mouth is open and who is billy to neglect the invitation? he slips his thumb inside and crudely hooks the inside of his cheek while steve’s still ravaging himself on his cock. 

steve only arches into billy’s touch and feels his belly touch billy’s hard abdomen. he’s like a furnace, his radiating body heat grounding steve.

steve reaches his arms up and tangles his hands into his disheveled hair, never stopping his movements as billy’s thumb plays with his tongue.

billy opts for supporting steve’s lithe ribcage, picking up the pace while steve just fucking loses it at the display of strength. he’d let billy tear him apart and put the pieces back together.

“you look so fucking pretty like this,” grits billy, “look like fuckin’ art.”

it takes one look. one look at billy’s eyes illuminated by the sliver of moonlight provided by his blinds and steve’s keening and spilling over himself. billy lazily fists the last drops out of him.

and billy is swiping his thumb at steve’s cheek thats become red and speckled from the exertion.

steve is pretty.


End file.
